The Dead Prophetess' Will : Part 2 Ragnarok
by graphein
Summary: Why did Loki stage Ragnarok? This is the continuous story of 'The Dead Prophetess' Will : Part 1 Portent'.
1. Chapter 8 Mead and a Report

Why did Loki stage Ragnarok?

This is the continuous story of 'The Dead Prophetess' Will : Part 1 Portent'. Please read that first for your understanding and stream of tale.

I'm telling you again, this fiction has no connection of TDW ; only I applied 'Thor(2011)' and 'The Avengers', and I'm not native English speaker. So there can be lots of mistakes in my sentences. Please understand it and enjoy the story.

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

[2-1]

Mead and a Report

.

**.**

**.**

Thor was pleased more than ever. He had gained three consecutive victories and now he and his army came back to the Asgard palace and had a feast. There was a clink of glasses knocking each other and a wave of laughing and jeering rose from the soldiers.

Thor believed everything was fine and became normal as the day before his failed coronation. Though his father, Odin, having somber look and he saw his back left the hall quietly, it was only a moment to wonder why he was not glad and soon he completely forgot him with another toast. Even he didn't notice Loki who had sat just beside him, was gone until Sif mentioned.

"Thor, on the next battle, what about dividing the forces?" ventured Sif.

"Why?" Thor asked fatuously, putting down his huge cup.

"I think- you need to prove that you remain undiminished. And to do it, you should lead your army by on yourself without Loki's help." said Sif.

"I cannot understand what you mean." said Thor, gazing her with a glassy eyes.

"Uh, you know recently-" said Sif, studying his face. "Among the people there's a lot of talk about your leadership."

"They doubt your qualification for a commander in chief."

As Thor still seemed not to figure out what Sif's words indicated, Fandral said baldly. Thor blinked without saying.

"Someone said you should transfer the right of command to Loki." said Sif carefully.

"So what?" said Thor.

"_So what_?" Sif raised her voice.

"Loki has conducted this war so far and it is true that he did more contribution to these victories more than me."

"Thor, it is absolutely different thing that you have a help from him and Loki leading the Asgard's army directly." said Fandral urgently.

"And it can be not only a problem of status of commander." said Sif. "It can be his challenge to heir of the throne. And I never can see a Frost Giant sit on it as I'm alive."

"Enough." shouted Thor. "I was in good humor until now, so I could bear your rudeness to your highness but I couldn't do anymore. Sif, Loki is a prince of Asgard before he is a Frost Giant. If you mention something like that again I really can make you unable to see who sit on the throne."

On a minute Sif glared at him with an upset. Then she turned and left the hall.

"I follow her." said Hogun, getting up from his seat and followed after her.

Fandral and Volstagg saw each other nervously that they didn't know what to do. Thor drank two glasses of mead on after another in a huff.

* * *

The enemy, corpses, did not let them to enjoy their rest. Two days later Thor had to go into the middle of battle field again.

"Then we move our troops forward-" said Thor, pointing the map. He and Loki were in a barrack, checking their scheme before the meeting.

"No, we will have a close combat in the Woods of Ing." said Loki adamantly.

"But what about the artillery?" asked Thor.

"Of course we will use it."

"Are you intending to burn all of the woods?" said Thor agitatedly.

"Oh, I never knew you are a nature devotee." Loki smirked, having a dig at him.

"I'm not joking." roared Thor, scowling.

"So am I." Loki's sneering face abruptly turned set.

"I know it had no choice before." said Thor. "But all of the places you've passed became desolate. At this time we just have little effort to move a step, then, we can reduce damaged area."

"You don't like this plan, CRY OFF!" said Loki. "_If you behave such mushily, there will be nothing you can save._"

And he left the barrack.

.

Another victory as he expected. But the woods burned up and were razed to the ground. Seeing it, Thor doubted that Loki's real purpose it destroying the Asgard little by little rather than saving it.

"I'm tired." said Loki. "Thor, write a report instead of me for this time."

It was Loki's last word at the battlefield.

That night Thor drank a few with his soldiers as always they did at the last day of battle. But his mind was still confused and he got back to his place early.

* * *

"Open the door." said Thor threateningly.

"I'm sorry, sir. But the hearing is already getting start. Even you are a royal blood no one can enter the court except the person interested." said a guard embarrassed.

It was the day that Thor's troops were back to the Asgard and, prior to recovering from fatigue of fight, he just arrived at the front of the court: He heard the news which Loki had been summoned before the senior committee.

"Inform them my presence." said Thor sturdily. The guard hesitated for a moment but Thor seemed not to have thought to withdraw without making a fuss, he got in the court through a side gate.

After a while, the heavy door of court opened and the inside met his eyes. There were twelve people sitting on the high and curved bench: one of them was Odin and the others were eleven elders. And in the dock which was in the center of the court, a tall black hair of man stood: Loki.

"Ah! Prince Thor. We are about to summon you." said a one of elders.

"What are you doing now?"

Thor asked to the eleven elders but his eyes fixed on Loki; he looked pale more than usual and his gaze bending on the ground was full of melancholy.

"The hearing! As you request." An elder who had long white eyebrows almost covering his eyes answered gently.

Thor opened his mouth to speak but another elder said before he did.

"Please sit, Prince Thor. Now you are a witness. Well then- let us start again."

"Then I ask the accused. You insisted on a close combat with an enemy at the middle of woods of Ing, did you not?"

"Yes." said Loki quietly.

"Do you agree the witness, Thor Odinson?" said the elder.

"Yes." said Thor.

"And you persisted in your plan even though the commander in chief, Thor, was against it?"

"Yes." answered Loki more feebly. He did not speak any explanation; he seemed that he gave up himself.

"And Thor?"

"…Yes.." said Thor reluctantly. Although he couldn't understand what he was doing exactly and have in mind where his answers led him, seeing Loki's feared feature, he felt like doing him harm and guilt.

"Did you think his behavior threat to Asgard's security?"

Ad elder with red hair kept asked to Thor.

"I think the word is little bit overstated. I only thought his behavior was not quite careful." said Thor.

"So you thought it could harm to the kingdom? Please answer it as yes or no."

"..Yes." said Thor, glancing at Loki.

"Then it is the last question, Thor. Do you continue your allegation that the accused is planning the menace to the Asgard through this war?"

"WHAT?" Thor shouted, jumping up from his seat. "I've never insisted such that foolish allegation."

The elders stared at him with dubious and perplexed eyes.

"Then what does it mean the report from you about the yesterday's battle?" asked the elder raised a long scroll and read it aloud.

"_-and Loki appeared like intending to burn every Asgard's environs and our provisions already begin to have given out. I hope you held a hearing to discern truth from falsehood._"

"I never ordered to write that. Ask to the scribe soldier." said Thor, confused and getting angry.

The elder gestured to the court guards. After few minutes the scribe soldier appeared in the court.

"Identify yourself." said the head of the elders who had bush gray beard.

"Mani Diswinson, the scribe positioned in the first troop."

"Had you any order from the commander in chief, Thor, about the battle report?"

Thor was firmly sure that he would say no.

"Yes." said the soldier.

Thor's eyes became wide open. He tried to refute but the head of the elders signed him to do not.

"Yesterday evening, the commander came into my camp when I was about to finish the report. And He dictated a letter to me

"What?" shouted Thor, losing his temper. "_I_ _never did_! And you did not come to me to get my signature."

"Be- because you signed on the report right after I had written your words." answered the soldier bewildered.

"Did I?" said Thor furiously.

"Mani Diswinson, I think you forgot important thing." said an elder who sat the third seat from Odin. "As your report the battle was over late afternoon. Didn't he drink at that evening?"

"Yes. but-"

"Do you confess that you had a drink?"

The red hair elder asked to Thor, ignoring the scribe soldier.

"Yes." said Thor crossly but feeling nervous.

"But he did not drink till he was senseless. As you know, it is usual every soldier drinks a few at the last day of battle." said the soldier urgently, trying to defend Thor.

"Yes. Yes, we know that well. But the problem is not whether taking liquor is acceptable behavior or not. Rather the fact of that he drank at that night is the matter we concern."

"But I straight go back to my camp after that." said Thor.

"Do you have any witnesses?" said the elder.

"No." said Thor. "But Loki has learned magic from Queen Frigga. He can disguise his figure as anyone."

"But Thor, if I were he, why do I dictate the content about unfavorable to myself?" asked an elder having a hawk nose.

"And he was with me from the evening to the next day morning. I never saw he left his camp." said an elder who had trim white beard; he was a counselor of the Asgard's army.

Thor had no words to defend himself.

"Then the accused, I give you the last chance to state." said the head of the elders.

"I admit that my insistence was a bit of haste. It could have reduced the damage, if I had been more prudent." said Loki with a hoarse voice.

Thor astonished his hypocrite behavior.

"But it was so tangible victory that I only could desire to grab this." continued Loki. "Benevolent the elders please consider my position. I did too much evil in my past and now I barely get the chance that I can win Asgard people's confidence again. But- but, I was afraid, if the battle lose that I help, how many people would be frustrated in their belief and how would it be passed among them to be distorted."

Loki looked up the elders with watery eyes. All of them was staring down their noses at him and be in silence.

Thor was trying to say something or crave to shout that it was a lie but his rage ran over making his tongue kink; Thor couldn't make any words.

"I've known his drinking habit cause a trouble one day."

Thor heard murmuring sound from the high bench.

"He is simple under a mistake."

"I thought he is favor of his brother?"

"Maybe he felt jealous. You know recently, his reputation is diminishing."

The whispering had died. And finally Odin mouthed

"Those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges?"

Six hands were in the air.

"And those in favor of conviction?"

Only three elders raised their hands.

"Then-Cleared of all charges." Odin announced the decision. But it was not the end.

"Thor. Whenever the reason you did was, accusing you of crime that you did not carry out your charge and abuse your right to contort the report that makes an innocent person face with in trouble. I temporarily deprive you of the right in command of Asgard's army and order you to be under probation three days."

The elders rose to their feet and began to tickle out of the court. Thor stood still gazing his father in vain. And he turned his eyes to Loki. At the moment they met their eyes, Thor clearly thought he saw Loki sneering at him.


	2. Chapter 9 Counsel

**Chapter 9**

[2-2]

Counsel

.

.

.

As three days of Thor's probation expired, he rushed to king's study to meet his father. Just before drawing the door knob, Thor heard the clang of sound that something clashed against a wall from inside the chamber.

"Thor."

He turned his head at the familiar voice. Lady Sif was whispering his name, standing at the end of a corridor. She gestured to him to follow her.

.

"You knew this, did you not?"

As they reached secluded place, Thor abruptly asked to her.

"What?" said Sif, frowning.

"Why didn't you tell me? said Thor in seethe.

"Thor, I was trying to tell you. But it was _you_ who didn't listen to me."

He compressed his lips and looked down. Sif heaved a sigh.

"Thor." said Sif decreasing a rage in her voice. "Loki has become a commander in chief and I'm selected his aide with Hogun."

Thor gazed at Sif's face.

"Committee- they agree that?" said Thor as though he couldn't believe. And he moved himself to go to them.

"Thor, No!" Sif seized his arm. "The committee turns against you. They will not listen to your words."

"Then what? Just stand by idly, looking on Loki leading my people to ruin?" said Thor angrily.

"Thor, I believe you did not order to write a letter. But you don't have any evidence to prove your innocence." said Sif. "Please wait now. I will watch for a chance or any proof to clear your false charge standing beside him."

Thor didn't answer.

"Then, I get to go. Thor, I told you. Don't be rush!" Sif warned one last again as though she felt ill at ease and turned her heels reluctantly.

Thor still lingered after she had gone. About he had thought to leave, he saw Loki walking along the corridor. The distances from him and Loki grew to close. At the moment Loki passed by Thor, he uttered coldly.

"Why did you do that?" Thor asked in a low voice.

Loki suddenly turned his head; he seemed to take notice of Thor's presence right at the moment.

"Did what?" said Loki in dry.

"You do not ask me that you really don't know." said Thor.

Loki stared at him.

"Then how do you feel to become a shadow?"

"You- did that only for fucking me up?!" Thor bellowed.

Loki snorted.

"You are too bigoted. It's not all. It is only the beginning." said Loki.

"Then-" Thor's face became menacing.

"Yes, I shall be a king of Asgard." said Loki provokingly simple. "Father is too old to discern the truth and you are too foolish to rule the people. So, it is right that I take the throne isn't it?"

Thor fisted his hands.

"Oh, going to hit me?" Loki sniggered. "What would the committee think when I show up with pulped face? There is only one person who can do that me."

Thor's hands turned almost pale white. Loki smiled more widely as if he had fun from Thor's look shaking with rage but could do nothing.

"Thor, Do I tell you something interesting?" whispered Loki. "Try to get some sympathy. You may think people come to be week against absolute power and succumb but they never do. Rather it is quite the reverse. They _unite_ and _grow strong_. _Your power only makes them hate you entirely without any scruples._"

They started each other with grim faces for a while. Oppressive atmospheres like to be cut with knife finally got end with Loki departing in a flurry of his topcoat.

* * *

Whether a coincidence or not, there had no fight for a week. The glow of the setting sun was shining on golden Asgard with flaming light.

Thor was sparing with Fandral for a drill. He brought down his training sword on Fandral's head and he defended himself with his training sword. The hilt of Thor's sword broke and Fandral's was dented.

"It's too week." said Thor, throwing the broken sword at his side.

There were several shattered sword piled on the ground. And next to it, Volstagg who was exhausted lay down.

"Thor, it already passed for four hours. I think you should have some rest." said Fandral, gasping; he kneaded his numb arms.

On both of their face, beads of perspiration stood.

"Not now. Bring other swords." Thro ordered to a page.

"Well, then I need." said Fandral and he flopped down beside Volstagg.

"…Then- start again after ten minutes." said Thor. He wiped his face dripping with seat and looked up the palace.

There was a man standing on the balcony of king's study. Slender frame and black heir- he was not the king. He seemed like-Loki.

'Why is he there?' thought Thor, squinting his eyes to see well.

"It may be just me, but isn't it a bit cold?" said Volstagg, heaving his upper body. "It's definitely in the midsummer…"

"Well, it feels like much lower than usual temperature." said Fandral. When he breathed out, the steam came out of his mouth.

"Hmm…"

He heard a sound informing someone's presence; they looked back and saw that Frigga was in a few feet away from them.

"Queen Frigga!" Fandral and Volstagg sprang to their feet.

"I have some words with Thor. Could you stay out for a minute?" asked Frigga gently.

"Of course." said Fandral, gave her a slight nod and left with Volstagg.

"Weird weather isn't it?" she said, approaching Thor. She adjusted her shawl.

"Yes." said Thor inattentively.

"You get hurt." said Frigga, finding her son's bleeding hand.

"It's just a little scratch." Thor made his hand withdraw.

"Is it?" said Queen, seizing his arm more tightly not to lose. "But every hurt need to be healed."

She put her tender and thin hand upon Thor's, closed her eyes and recited some spells. The glow beamed from her hand and Thor felt pain diminished. The wound healed over.

Frigga released his hand but did not say a word anymore. She was waiting with patience till his son start himself.

"…Father doesn't let me to see him."

Finally Thor mouthed slowly.

"May be he has lots of thoughts. You've known he sometimes did alone." said Frigga.

"I-I just-" Thor closed his lips. Following few minutes, he began again.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do." said Thor; his blue eyes were wavering as it wandered in a maze.

Frigga kept silence

"I thought my life has only one way and took it for granted. Clear- more than the things setting in front of my eyes." said Thor. "But now I feel like the way is broken."

"Thor." Queen Frigga called his name quietly and tried to make eye contact with him.

"I know how much you, two brothers, have wanted to be a king. I'm not talking it is wrong. It is natural to yours." said the Queen. "But I hope- you think it as a bit of more splendid stage that you can show how much you love the Asgard rather than a standing that you ought to have. This is the only thing I want to tell you."

She held out her hand to mean to go. Thor kissed her hand customarily; but he could feel her soft warm touch and love.

The sun went down completely; only a dim sunlight was feebly fending against the dark.

Thor watched her walk away and looked up dull grey north sky as though it was going to lower snow. When he glanced at the balcony of king's study again, no one was there.


	3. Chapter 10 Twilight

**Chanter 10**

[2-3]

Twilight

.

.

.

Since that night snow kept falling for three days. After that all the area of Asgard were steeped in the dark.

"Commander, I have a report to you." said Lady Sif who was standing in front of the door of Loki's chamber. But she was unable to get any response.

As she was about to tap the door, it opened of itself. Sif hesitated a moment to enter, looked around and came in.

There was pile of parchment written with ancient phrase on the desk and thick books and glasses filled with maroon liquid littered the floor. Sif picked up on of the glasses and sniffed at it. Tangy and a bit smoky smell greeted her nose.

When she searched the desk, she heard someone's footsteps coming to her. Sif hided herself and held her breath. Soon the door opened.

Loki came upon his chamber, picked up one of glasses and left again. Sif who watched him followed in his tracks.

Loki kept going into curved, narrow way. And finally passed a gorge that just barely enough for one person to go through, Sif could smell grassy scent and feel soft wind drying sweat on her brow. She saw the man walking along a lane. On the end of it a tremendous size of ash tree stood.

"Yggdrasil." Sif murmured.

It was so huge that though she tiled her head back vertically, she only could see its first branch.

Her gaze moved back to Loki. Now he was beside the root come out to the topsoil; it was already badly rotten. Loki strewed the maroon liquid on it. Then, from behind the base of a tree trunk, a dragon appeared. It had long body and its scale was shining with gold and green.

The dragon slowly strode to the roots and began to crunch it. Loki stepped aside and watched its strange and eerie figure for a long.

* * *

The door of hall burst open. And Loki entered almost like be flung by two warriors; one of them wore hide of wolf down on his shoulder and the other had on his left cheek an ugly scar received by snake's poison.

"Ah- it's quite hurt." Loki moaned mockingly and reared slowly. He looked up Odin sitting on the throne at a dais full in the face. Right below the dais, Thor stood; all the time during Loki coming into the hall his gaze fixed on Loki.

There were Lady Sif, Three warriors, few elders and guards on the aisle. Someone showed astonished expression and someone displayed contempt for him.

"Did you really do that?" uttered Thor in a low. There was a disappointment and a kind of rage crossed his face.

"Should I answer it?" said Loki briskly. "Whatever I say you believe I did."

"I'm not mood to joke, Loki." said Thor. "I asked you again. Did you lure Nidhogg to gnaw roots of Yggdrasil?"

"Yes, I did." Loki's answer was short and clear.

"Why?" Thor's voice trembled lightly. "You get Asgard people' trust. But why? Why you pull down your labor?"

"What is use for? Whatever I do the truth that I'm a Frost Giant never can be changed." said Loki. He turned and looked around.

"I hate this people pretending to be surprised. Inward, all of them desired my ruin. And now they must think as I expected, applauding their belief isn't broken."

Loki glanced back from them to Thor.

"Tell me Thor, Have you ever thought I could be a king?"

The silence fell for a minute.

"Of course, no you have. Because you think you were born with throne." said Loki scornfully.

Soon the hall filled with sound of agitation of people's.

"How- How dare you have idea to be an Asgard's king!" an elder having red bread bellowed. "If Odin had not bought you from Jotunheim, you should have been-"

"A king." said Loki coldly. "And I should have been if that old man had not brought me like that way and thrown me into the lies and despair." A manacle put his wrists creaked every movement by his anger. Loki gazed at Thor.

"And maybe by now I could pierce your empty head by an ice spear for Asgard people."

Some warriors' face turned purple with rage and they were about to lunge at him. But Odin raised his hand to curb them.

"I thought you were changed. And I believed you." said Thor. "As you said I had never thought you shall be a king until the day you said to me you would. But since that I thought it doesn't matter whoever be a king if you could rule the Asgard better than me."

The ministers and warriors held their breath and attended to Thor's words.

"But- you're not changed…. at all." said Thor.

The sentiment evinced on his face changed from rage to abandonment.

"And now.. whatever you've been punished, I will not defend you anymore."

Loki's countenance was quite weird as though he was not sure rather he had to be rage or sad, or it was just like someone who failed to show hundred expression at once. Soon his mouth twisted in a contemptuous sneer.

"It's too late. Thor." said Loki. "_After three days of cold… and after three days of darkness_…._the twilight will begin._"

Vermilion glow beat down one side of his face and made hard-edged shadow on the other.

Thor thought for a moment that it was a morning sunlight shone in the hall. But it wasn't. A huge mass of flames was flying toward the Asgard.


End file.
